1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driving circuit and a display apparatus having the gate driving circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gate driving circuit capable of reducing display defects and a display apparatus having the gate driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes an LCD panel having a lower substrate, an upper substrate facing the lower substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate. The LCD panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels each connected to a corresponding gate line and a corresponding data line of the plurality of gate lines and the plurality of data lines.
The LCD includes a gate driving circuit that sequentially outputs a gate pulse to the gate lines and a data driving circuit that outputs a pixel voltage to the data lines. In general, the gate driving circuit and the data driving circuit are mounted on a film or the LCD panel in a chip form.
Recently, an amorphous silicon gate structure in which the gate driving circuit is formed directly on the lower substrate through a thin film process has been widely adopted to reduce the number of the chips used in construction of an LCD. In the amorphous silicon gate structure, the gate driving circuit includes at least one shift register including a plurality of stages connected to each other one after another.
In a conventional gate driving circuit, each stage is reset in response to a gate signal of an immediately subsequent stage (hereinafter referred to as a “next stage”). However, when the gate signal of the next stage is distorted, a function for the reset of each stage arranged in the gate driving circuit is deteriorated, thereby causing defects in the display of an image.